Rojo
by callmemas
Summary: Teddy es una mirada solemne de complicidad y una sonrisa segura de apoyo. Teddy, para Dominique, es vino de elfo, sangre y muchas frambuesas.


**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling y asociados. Sin ánimos de lucro.  
_"Este fic participa del reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación"._

**Conteo de palabras:** 2095

* * *

**El primer no-beso.**  
Vino de elfo.

* * *

A Dominique le gustan las cenas de navidad en La Madriguera. Le gusta la sensación cálida y familiar que la recorre cada vez que ve la cara de toda su gran familia reunida en la mesa, le gusta el bullicio que hacen, le gusta ver los experimentos del tío George y el tío Ron, le gusta oír a James y a Fred cantar villancicos con la peor entonación posible, le encanta oír la risa burbujeante de su padre y ver al tío Harry perder la timidez conforme se va poniendo más ebrio.

Le gusta cuando Louis infla los mofletes y se queja de que no puede comer un poco más de tarta (le encanta, sobre todo, la mirada de complicidad de Victoire que le da a Louis mientras le pasa un pedazo más de tarta en secreto), le gusta oír a Lily perdiendo los estribos, a Albus un poco alejado en el rincón hablando con el tío Charlie. Le gusta cuando la tía Audrey le explica acerca de la internet a su abuelo; y le gusta oír a Lucy riéndose junto a Roxanne.

A Dominique le gustan las cenas en La Madriguera. Pero lo que más le gusta de ellas, es ver el cabello de Teddy cambiar de color. Le gusta ver a Teddy en general.

* * *

Cuando es muy tarde, los adultos mandan a los niños a dormir y todo es un desastre. Por lo general, no es necesario repetirlo dos veces porque todo el mundo está muy cansado. La Madriguera es grande, pero nunca parece haber suficientes cuartos y todos corren a empujones con desesperación para coger cama y asegurarse de tener los mejores compañeros.

(Dominique odia dormir con Rose porque patea, Louis habla dormido, James ronca, Roxanne jala las sábanas y Lucy se desparrama de tal forma que sólo le queda un pequeño espacio. Albus, Victoire y Molly son la mejor compañía. No sabe qué decir de Fred, Lily y Hugo porque nunca ha dormido con ellos. Y tampoco con Teddy.

Sobre todo, nunca ha dormido con Teddy.)

* * *

Esa vez le ha tocado dormir con Lucy y Dominique no puede dormir. Y, contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, su insomnio no es debido a la incapacidad de su querida prima para notar que no está sola en la estúpida cama si no porque Dominique está compartiendo habitación con Teddy y aunque no puede verlo desde donde está, el hecho de saberlo hace que se sonroje.

Puede oír los ronquidos de James, los pequeños balbuceos de su prima y su propia respiración; pero no puede oír nada que le indique que Teddy está en la habitación con ella. Excepto que sí está y Dominique se estremece.

—¿Dom? ¿Estás despierta?

Es la voz de Teddy, baja en un murmullo. Suena casi cariñosa y Dominique no puede evitar soltar un chillido de sorpresa. La han atrapado despierta. La ha atrapado pensando en él.

Hay una pausa.

—Sí —susurra.

Escucha el sonido clásico de las sábanas removiéndose. Están durmiendo en un camarote, Lucy y ella en la cama de arriba, y James y Teddy en la cama de abajo. La cara de Teddy aparece a su costado y aunque su visión no es muy buena, puede notar su sonrisa.

Su preciosa y blanca sonrisa.

—¿Cómo supiste? —le pregunta Dominique.

—Lo supuse. En realidad me sorprendería que alguien pudiera dormir con los ruidos de James —exclama.

Teddy tiene dieciséis años y es realmente alto. Dominique pelea un rato con las sábanas y logra sentarse en la cama, sus piernas colgando y meciéndose.

Dominique asiente. —Pensé que estabas acostumbrado.

Ted se encoje de hombros. —Tal vez solo no tengo sueño —luego sacude la cabeza y empieza a moverse por la habitación—. Quizá deberías volver a dormir, lamento haberte molestado.

Quiere decirle que ella tampoco tiene sueño, que no puede dormir (bajo ninguna circunstancia) sabiendo que él está durmiendo junto a ella —aunque ni siquiera comparten cama— y que no importaba porque ella lo acompañaría siempre.

—No, está bien, yo tampoco puedo dormir —dice, bajándose de la cama de un salto—. Lucy patea aún más fuerte que Rose.

Dominique tiene doce años y aunque todo el mundo dice que es alta, Ted sigue siendo más alto que ella. El tío Ron también es muy alto y resulta casi intimidante, pero a Teddy es muy difícil verlo así (Ted puede ser cualquier cosa menos intimidante. No su Teddy, al menos, que siempre es todo sonrisas y buenas maneras).

Se aparta el cabello color cobrizo del rostro y le dirige una pequeña sonrisa. Le pregunta sin hablar qué harán ahora. Está descalza y siente un poco de frío, pero espera pacientemente en su lugar.

—¿Quieres tomar algo, Dom? —le pregunta con suavidad. La verdad que no quiere nada, pero asiente de todos modos—. Bien, vayamos a bajo. Probablemente todo el mundo esté tan borracho que ni se darán cuenta.

Ted se hace a un lado para que pase por la puerta en un gesto caballeroso y Dominique agacha la cabeza, sonrojada.

(Detrás, un James medio dormido medio despierto murmura algo acerca de que _se callen, la puta madre joder._)

* * *

Han bajado despacito, tratando de no hacer ruido, de verdad que sí. Pero con Teddy guiando el camino y hablando pavadas acerca de que están en una misión ultra peligrosa, Dominique no puede evitar reírse aún si se cubre la boca con las manos. El cabello de Teddy es de un tono de azul muy bonito que no le ha visto antes y Dominique se pregunta qué se sentirá tocarlo.

Al llegar a la cocina (luego de evitar magistralmente la sala donde las animadas conversaciones de los adultos continúan), Ted se oculta detrás de un escaparate y le hace un gesto para que lo imite. Se sientan juntos, hombros chocando y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Teddy es el primero en hablar.

—Bueno, compañera, hemos llegado a salvo —susurra con total seriedad—. ¡Pero nuestro objetivo aún no ha sido logrado! ¡Tenemos que llegar al Elixir de la Vida! ¿Dónde estará?

Dominique se ríe. Ted se levanta y le indica que se quedé donde está. Él empieza a hacer un recorrido extraño lleno de exagerados movimientos hacia la mesita que está en el centro de la cocina, acompañado de ruidos que tienen la intención de ser efectos especiales.

A Dominique le gusta Ted más de lo que le gustan las cenas de navidad. Siempre es así, lleno de torpeza y movimientos de más, con risas y burlas —donde James se hace el gracioso a costa de los demás, Teddy se pone en ridículo a sí mismo—. Teddy es una mirada solemne de complicidad y una sonrisa segura de apoyo. Él siempre sabe que decir y qué hacer para que Dominique —y todos— se sientan mejor. Teddy tiene dieciséis y Dominique doce, pero donde Molly y Victoire la tratan como una niña, Ted actúa como si la diferencia no existiera.

Hace unos meses que Dominique gusta de Teddy de una forma que nunca había pensado. Siempre lo ha querido, pero desde que oyó a Molly hablar de su novio, piensa lo encantador que sería si Teddy la tomara de la mano y le diera besos. Y no solo esos besos en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Ella quiere todos lo besos y todos los abrazos que Ted pueda darle.

—Oh —dice Teddy, deteniendo su show. Su sonrisa ha cambiado y sus ojos han pasado a tener un brillo travieso en ellos. Su cabello, es ahora un azul más eléctrico. A Dominique le gusta esa mirada y ese cabello, significa que a Teddy se le ha ocurrido algo divertido.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta divertida.

—He encontrado algo grandioso, Dom —contesta, mientras se acerca a su escondite de nuevo pero esta vez tiene una botella en manos. La botella está casi vacía, pero el líquido en su interior es de un color rojo profundo que a Dominique le recuerda mucho a la sangre.

—¿Eso es sangre?

—No —dice él, negando con la cabeza—. No, Dom. Es vino de elfo. Mi abuela lo bebe mucho.

—¿Vino…? ¿Es alcohol, entonces? —dice mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Qué harás con eso? ¿Beberlo?

—Sí. Digo, no. O sea, sí lo beberé pero no ahora.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere con curiosidad. No entiende porqué Teddy no quiere beberlo. ¿Es acaso porque teme que ella podría chivarse? —. No le diré a nadie, Ted. Lo prometo.

—Ya lo sé, tonta. Confío en ti —dice él—. Pero estás aquí y no quiero darte un mal ejemplo.

—¿Por qué estás a punto de hacer algo que es prácticamente ilegal? —dice con una sonrisa. Dominique trata de ignorar el cosquilleo que siente al oír esas palabras. "Confío en ti"—. No, para nada.

Él chasquea la lengua, pero no dice nada.

—Puedo beberlo contigo si quieres —ofrece. Y parece que ha dicho algo impensable porque los ojos de Teddy se disparan y su boca se abre y se cierra como si no supiera qué decir.

—¡No! ¿Estás loca? Eres muy niña aún.

Dominique sabía de antemano que la respuesta sería no. Ted a veces es demasiado bueno, demasiado correcto. Sabe que si fueran James o Fred, ya hubieran estado zampándose la botella ahí mismito sin importarles nada; y Dominique se hubiera abstenido de hacerlo porque nunca —jamás de los jamases— le ha llamado la atención el alcohol. Pero lo que dice Ted, que es muy niña, pica algo en su orgullo y hace que frunza el entrecejo. ¿Quién se ha creído? No es una niña. No es pequeña. Así que, en contra de lo que hubiera pasado normalmente, insiste.

—No soy una niña —dice, con la voz más seria que puede. Como para hacerle notar su molestia—. Quiero probar. Déjame probar.

Pero Teddy no cede. —No, Dom. No voy a ser yo quien te enseñe eso, además tú…

—Tú tenías mi edad cuando lo hiciste, ¿no? —interrumpe ella.

—Ya. Pero eso es distinto.

—¿En qué es distinto? Quiero probar y ya. Sólo un poco.

Ted no dice nada pero Dominique ve la vacilación en sus ojos y sabe que ha ganado. Trata de evitar sonreír.

—¿Y bien?

Él suspira, abriendo la botella. —Vale, pero solo un poco. No hay vasos así que…

Le acerca el pico de la botella a la boca y Dominique toma un poco. En cuanto una pequeñísima cantidad del alcohol cruza su garganta, ella abre los ojos y empieza a toser. ¡Esa cosa ardía terriblemente! Y el sabor es una cosa espantosa, porque no tiene sabor en lo absoluto. Sus ojos se ponen un poco llorosos y el calor se le sube a las mejillas por el esfuerzo.

—Menuda mierda —dice tosiendo.

Ted le golpea un poco la espalda y luego pasa la mano por su cabello.

—¿Quieres un poco más? —le pregunta con sorna.

Dominique le dirige una mirada fulminante. Su respiración se ha calmado, pero aún siente las mejillas encendidas y la garganta le arde un poquito. Se percata que Ted está mucho más cerca de lo que estaba antes y ella puede ver casi con claridad el pequeño lunar que tiene bajo el ojo derecho.

—Estás hecha un tomate, Dom. Tranquilízate, ¿si? —Dominique asiente—. Ahora prométeme que no volverás a probar una de estas cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ni aunque pasen mil años, Ted.

Ted se ríe despacito y menea la cabeza, sin parar de acariciarle el cabello. Dominique se siente a morir, nunca lo había tenido a tan poca distancia. Puede ver cada pequeño detalle de su rostro y se pregunta si podría fingir que está lo suficientemente borracha como para hacer caer de casualidad sus labios sobre los de él.

Supone que no.

—Bien, deberíamos irnos a dormir —dice él, suspirando y volviendo a cerrar la botella—. Ya hemos armado suficiente jaleo.

—Vale —dice con la voz un poco ronca.

Cuando se están levantando, Teddy la mira a los ojos y Dominique no puede leer nada en ellos.

—No creo que seas una niñita, Dom —dice y le da un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Teddy se aparta con una gran sonrisa en los labios y sigue la ruta hacia las habitaciones aún con la botella en mano.

(Dom detrás de él se lleva las manos a los labios y sabe que está más roja que nunca. Lo sigue como puede, con las piernas temblándole. Pero Ted actúa como si no pasara nada y sigue haciendo pavadas, y Dom se ríe como puede. Porque no puede evitarlo.)

* * *

**Nota de autor:** En mi canon mental, Dominique alberga sentimientos por Ted. Algo como más personal, algo más entre ellos que por el puro hecho de envidiar a su hermana (cosa que, en mi canon mental, no sucede), pero casi siempre estos sentimientos **no son recíprocos**. Y porque creo mucho en la superación (y porque me gusta más la pareja que hacen ella y James Sirius), eventualmente supera eso. Además de que, como es canon y obvio, Ted llega a tener una relación con la hermana mayor de Dom.

Este fic no está beteado.


End file.
